The Supernatural Diaries
by KristyJoanne
Summary: When Rose Gordon Moves Out From Her Fathers House And Into The Frightful Town Of Mystic Falls, What Will She Be Confronted By? Her Sister Melinda's Ghost Ridden Past? Or The Fact That Mystic Falls Is Crawling With The Supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

Midnight shifted into a cool breeze. Whistling icy air through my old styled, French windows.  
I was cuddled up with my favourite bear, Tina. It was a pathetic name for a stuffed animal, but my bestest auntie was named after Miss Tina Turner, so it seemed appropriate at the time. My small fingertips played with the fur, fanned out on Tina's to calm myself for the day that would come tomorrow.  
"Rose?" A little voice chirped, a faint twinge of sadness in the way my name was pronounced.  
I lifted my head, one eye open. In the path of my gaze stood the most beautifulest little boy. duck egg blue eyes that stood out against freckled skin.  
"Yes?" I asked in a honey-pinched voice, a peak of worry carrying out in my question.  
"Will you sing to me again? like last night?" He asked as a small balled up fist rubbed the corner of his pupil, flicking away sleep. I hesitated, before moving away the corner of my patchwork blanket, giving enough room for him to settle.  
I laid with the small boy for what seemed decades, humming a soft melody that I was taught from distant memories. If I was being honest, I really didn't need this right now, but when you're offered a gift, you take it by the hand. Or another term at that. I streamed my fingers through the boy's chocolate curls, watching his batted lashes beat against the freckles orbing down by a button nose. My humming was cut off by footsteps trudging down the hall, making me shiver in response.  
_Bang! Bang! Bang!_  
Three fist motions pummelled against my crooked, cream door.  
"Who are you talking to in there?" My fathers gruff voice crackled through the walls of the broken down home estate, jumping me out of my skin. I struggled to find my breath, croaking out in a hoarse tone.  
"No one daddy" I replied in a sugar sweet voice, the sound you'd get out of bubbles from a cherry soda can. I gaped my mouth open to find him standing in my now "Broken down doorway", I sighed long and hard.  
_"Daddy!" was drunk..._- I thought in stupidity  
"That church boy bothering you again?" Dad growled, carrying a handgun into the room by his waist. By this time the little boy that was cradled in my arms had vanished, leaving nothing behind by the smell of burning fire and coal.  
"No, I was just talking in my sleep" I wriggled around in my bed (Or should I saw mattress on the floor) feeling slightly uncomfortable. He crossed the room, pulling back an inch of my yellow-net-curtains, watching the night-sky.  
I knew why dad was drunk. I remembered his face when I told him I was moving back in with mum. Pure devastation.  
"What time's your mother picking you up today?" He frowned, acting as if it was no big deal. I raised a perfect brow, wondering if mind reading wasn't all fiction.  
"Eight" I replied in a subtle tone, my chin raised an inch upwards.  
I didn't want any comment on my choices to move from town to town. I had already picked out what education I was striving for. Mystic Falls high school, apparently the best in that area.  
"I'd be gone by then" My father replied, pulling the "work" comforter on me again.  
I sat my jaw, watching his actions as his legs swayed across the room, holding onto the doorframe as he whispered his goodbye to me.  
"I love you too" I answered back, before throwing my head back on the pillow and shuffling the quilt up to my chin.

**Its small I know… But it's the start of something big I assure you…**

**Stick around, comment, message… I'm all ears! **


	2. Chapter 2 Nana

It wasn't a long drive to Mystic Falls, My mother faxed over directions (Not that I bothered to take them with me) giving me just a tiny sense of ease to this hole mess. My father didn't bother leaving me a note, or even a number to dial him at. just that final goodbye from last night.

"Rosie! Rosie!" A muffled voice called from the outside world. I tilted my head to the opposite window, waving as my mother flew down the steps to her bungalow. I pulled hard on the old, rustic break that my father fitted in for this piece of crap car, slamming the vehicle to a halt. In seconds I was next to my mothers side, holding her in a tight hug.

"Mum I missed you so much!" I cried, my sobs soaking my her cream sweater. She smelled of the sweetest perfume, like honey and caramel mixed in the same aroma. We stood for what seemed like forever, bonding in the sweet nature of mother and daughter. I couldn't remember the last time I had even come to the fact that I would see my mother again. It had been to long, way to long.  
I was grateful when we got out of the heat, the sweltering weather had me panting before I even made it over the threshold. My room had nothing added to it but four blank walls and a bed. I was grateful for the bed of course. I didn't have nothing but a mattress at Dads, and even that had the springs popping out at loose ends. I settled myself in the room, unpacking the one box I took with me. Tina sat on my plain bed, lying underneath my patchwork blanket, surrounded by a photo of me and dad, and also a photo of me with friends.  
_Friends!_ I scoffed to myself, shaking my head as I wandered around the empty room.  
The only friend I ever did have was taken away from me when I was ten, she was... good gosh! she was like a sister to me! I pushed away that thought, eventually joining my mother for dinner.  
Two dirty plates of spag-bowl in the dishwasher, along with tea stained mugs. an eventful evening if I do say so myself.

"Are you excited?" My mother christened me with her joyful mood, rapping small hands around the steaming hot cup of coco.

"About what? being the new girl" I half snorted, moving my feet onto her lap. She warmed my toes with the mug, giving me a thoughtful smile.

"You wont be 'the new girl' forever... you'll make friends and" She cut short, thinking. "Hang out!" My mother nodded when she found the word, smiling with her little speech.  
We both laughed in sweet melody, engrossed in the TV.  
A sudden thought drifted through my mind, begging to be spilled from my lips. I held the urge back, thinking about my answer to that little sentence.  
'Yes mum... but when you're in a world that mistakes the dead for the living, things tend to complicate'  
And with that distant sentence swimming through my mind, I wished her good night.

_Zing! Zing!_  
My hand flew to the annoying buzzer in seconds, cutting off the bursting sound in one flash motion.

"Argh!" I growled, rolling around in the paper thin sheets. I felt the mattress go down, a lump pushing on the springs next to my hand.

"Rosemary Gordon? are you chickening your way out of school?" A posh, disapproving tone drifted around me. I picked up on this voice in a second, immediately waking in minutes. Nana never wanted me to see her old, she said she was the beauty queen at eighteen. I smiled at fond memories, remembering to keep my eyes closed. Nana said that after the death she went through, every time she visited me, she didn't want me to see her this way. Instead, she wanted me to picture her in bliss at that young age.

"No nana" I mumbled with a large grin on my raspberry tinted lips. Her soothing presence swept over me, running the back of her hand on my cheek.

"Everything's going to be fine sweetheart... I shall be with you when you get back home..." her sweet voice crumbling away like honey comb. I mouthed my lips the same time she whispered the words I remember.

"I will watch over you, I will love you, I will cherish you" Before the voice became nothing but a chirping birds wings outside my window.


	3. Powder Blue Eyes

Seconds flew by, and I was already sitting in my third class. Each face with different qualities and imperfections. To my right sat a pasty looking female, with slim picket golden curls, biting on the end of her biro. To my left perched a handsome looking male, with slick back bronze hair, deepening to the front of the class with his emerald green irises.

_Its sure easy to be intimidated in here_, I thought silently to myself, slipping back into my chair.

The lecture went on for an hour, the sandy coloured hair man cracking jokes here and there. I noticed him peering at a student sitting at the back, a curios hint in his eyes. This alerted me but I didn't take the chance to turn and be sneaky. The bell thrummed through my eardrums, pupil's standing and shuffling with their bags. I slung my purse over my shoulder and stepped out of the room, slamming into a male.

His hair was a murky black, shifting slightly on the front of his moulded skull. My breath stuttered as I stumbled back, being caught on the end of my elbow.

"Watch yourself sweetie" His voice chided, setting my back on my feet. A tone that dangled from a Christmas tree, singing like angles through the thick heap of snow.

I gulped back and shifted away, a small croaky voice sifting from my lips.

"Thank you"

I moved away from his powder blue eyes, gripping my books to my chest as I half ran, half walked to the girl's lavatory.

I was glad no other female was in the room, fear that my skin would break into a sweat and my eyes burst with water tears.

_How could this be?_ My mind racked with different possibilities, crying out for an explanation.

He was… human… His skin bleated with a heated blood and cried with warm flesh. But why did this feeling come over me? I only rarely got this feeling from horrible spirits… bad spirits… dark magic even. A tingle shot through my stomach and pulsated into my chest, heavy breathing.

My skin urged with a fiery tingle, echoing a cry from my chest.

Damon's POV 

"Who's the new girl?" I asked with one of my best crooked smiles, closing the door to sit on Alaric Saltzmans desk. The man who I hated yet found a strong bond with, replied with a sharp remark.

"She's just an exchange student… We don't have to worry about taking up files with innocent young women" His voice was smooth with a sharp edge, flicking through a report that sprung onto his wooden table.

My head snapped up to find my brother, Stefan, and his girlfriend and my former love, Miss Elena Gilbert. I set my jaw, anger pressing over me.

"So who's this week's kill?" I asked in a gruff voice, snatching up the file. I felt her eyes on me, her warm chocolate brown eyes that sifted only to my face. I flipped through the three thin slices of paper.

"I hope we're not killing" Stefan mumbled in a soft voice, peering over my shoulder as his other hand was occupied with "Hers".

"No… Just investigating" Alaric pointed to the two names on the lines.

Kenny Baker

Lola Wood

"Lola?" Stefan asked, taking her sheet from my hands.

"Yes" Alaric began. "Her body was drained by the side of the road; we need to get into the police station to find out what DNA and prints are left on the deceased"

I snatched the sheet from my brother's hand, crumbling it and throwing the paper behind my shoulder.

"My bad" I said, referring to Friday nights kill.

Elena blurted out a choke in disbelief, glaring holes through me.

"I thought you didn't kill humans" She asked in incredulity, her voice smooth like silk. I grunted, ignoring her beautiful heart shaped face.

"Times change sweetheart… So do people" I reply without no interest.

"You should know that out of all people" I added, snatching up the second piece of paper. She shifted awkwardly, rubbing my wrists on her jeans as she sat on an abandoned desk table. The sheet was covered in cryptic writing; all being scanned by my duck egg blue eyes.

"He's a witch?" I scoffed, reading over Alaric's eyes.

"Warlock" Stefan Interrupted, nodding simply.

"I can take him" He added with another interruption.

"I've got this little brother" I growled low, tucking the paper in my back pocket.

"We want him alive Damon" Alaric warned, his brows furrowing.

I nodded simply, walking towards the classroom door.

"We'll see" I added before breaking into the cool breeze.


End file.
